


Hot

by Rakshi



Series: Sean and Elijah Drabbles [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Hot

Pale skin flowing under long fingers. Shivering. Aching. Fevered.

Breath-throbs. Moaning, as in pain. Lacerated panting. Whimpers.

Movement. Long strokes. Thrusts. Arching. Writhing.

Words. “Lij. Oh, god, baby.”

Words. “Sean, there. Touch me there. Oh, god, more!”

Tastes. Tongues lapping sweat. Flicking a nipple. Caressing an ear. Touching another tongue, tip to tip. Wet.

Gasps. A fist pounds the sheet. A whimper grows more urgent. Becomes a cry. “Sean!”

Sounds. Hurry. Take me. Don’t stop. Ogod.

Flesh. Tangled. Rubbing. Touching. Entering. Buried deep. Thrusting.

Pounding. Stroking.

“Lijah! Lijah! Oh Jesus, baby, I need….”

Coming.

“O god, Sean! Now! Now!”

Peace.


End file.
